Eugène François Vidocq
by Kalincka
Summary: [Unity] Eugène François Vidocq. Aux oreilles de Charles Cochon de Lapparent, ce nom ne lui dit rien et il s'en fiche, alors qu'il enferme le voleur derrière les grilles de son petit cabinet de police, près de la Seine. Si seulement il savait...


Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire un OS sur Assassin's Creed Unity, parce que sa galerie de personnages historiques secondaires regorge d'idées. Et je ne cache pas que j'adore le personnage de Vidocq, pour les quelques secondes de cinématique où il apparaît à l'écran, ainsi que les quêtes annexes qu'il nous débloque. Du coup, voici mon interprétation de comment Vidocq et Charles se sont rencontrés, parce que ces deux-là ont l'air d'être une sacrée paire avec pas mal de potentiel ! Vous pouvez y voir de la romance si vous voulez (et si vous la cherchez bien xD), mais j'ai écrit leur relation dans un but purement platonique.

Sachant que Vidocq et Charles de Lapparent sont également des personnages historiques, il se peut que leurs personnalités diffèrent de ce qu'elles étaient réellement. Si Vidocq (de ce que j'ai pu en lire dans différents sites) me semble le + IC, Charles est dépeint comme un personnage dépressif. L'histoire prend aussi pas mal de raccourcis historiques (mais ça, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher :'D) mais par rapport au canon du jeu, ça reste très rapproché.

Attention, SPOILERS si :  
→ vous n'avez pas joué à la séquence en solo d'Assassin's Creed Unity (mention d'Arno et de pas mal de petits trucs annexes, mais ça reste cependant très léger)  
→ vous n'avez pas débloqué les "meurtres à résoudre" et la cinématique qui déclenche leur apparition (évidemment)

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités et leur image sont la propriété d'Ubisoft, et si Eugène François Vidocq et Charles Cochon de Lapparent me demandent de retirer cette fic, je m'engage à la suppri- oh, wait...**

Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait très plaisir :D

* * *

La première fois que Charles Cochon de Lapparent mit Eugène François Vidocq au cachot, il s'en fichait pas mal. Encore un vaurien décidé à voler au lieu de respecter la loi, qui ne valait pas mieux que les rats d'égouts ; ce genre d'homme, monsieur de Lapparent les croisait tous les jours, et Dieu savait qu'il en était désormais complètement blasé. Paris était devenue une ville ternie, condamnée à grouiller de voleurs et d'hommes à l'esprit facilement malléable pour quelques pièces de monnaie et quelques gouttes de sang. Le ministre de la police ne cherchait plus à se battre pour la capitale de France : depuis la Révolution, tout n'était que chaos et anarchie, et dans son petit cabinet de police, les dossiers de meurtres et sa volonté prenaient de plus en plus la poussière. Alors quand l'adolescent – à peine un homme, réalisa le ministre en constatant sa carrure fragile et ses traits encore légèrement enfantins – se releva derrière les barreaux avec l'audace de lui demander du pain, il en resta indifférent.

Généralement, les hommes mit au cachot se relevaient pour lui cracher des insultes ou pour plaider l'innocence ; mais que la conduite du voleur soit différente ne l'atteignit étrangement pas. Il était resté trop longtemps dans ce bas-monde pour être surpris, et l'environnement de Paris l'avait lavé de tout ce qui aurait pu le toucher émotionnellement.

— Tais-toi, répondit-il sèchement en allant s'asseoir sur sa chaise comme d'habitude.

— Je connais la loi, monsieur. J'ai droit à un quignon de pain rassis ! insista le gamin en empoignant les barreaux.

Il n'y avait cependant pas d'agressivité dans ses paroles. À la limite, monsieur de Lapparent pouvait y voir un timbre boudeur, un peu comme celui des enfants réclamant un caprice, mais cette absence de véhémence l'interpella. Il avait l'habitude des sales coups, et ceux qui ne montraient pas leurs vrais ressentiments – croyez bien que se retrouver en prison était bel et bien un motif de véhémence – étaient bien souvent les pires prisonniers. Soupçonneux, il pivota pour faire face à la vermine, le regardant droit dans les yeux à travers les barreaux de sa nouvelle maison :

— Si tu connaissais si bien la loi, tu ne serais pas en prison, vermine.

L'adolescent se tut, hochant subitement la tête.

— Mais si je reste, vous devrez me donner à manger demain.

Le ministre sentait déjà la lassitude se ruer à nouveau dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas le temps de babiller avec un gamin voué à l'échec, et c'est en soupirant profondément qu'il s'assit enfin sur sa chaise.

— Tais-toi donc, et ne me force pas à t'y obliger, lâcha-t-il d'un timbre éreinté en fermant les yeux.

Déjà, la fatigue morale et physique engourdissait ses sens, et bientôt, sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules. De l'autre côté, dans sa cellule, le gamin ne disait plus rien, et monsieur de Lapparent n'en fut que plus satisfait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eugène François Vidocq fut finalement relâché, et sans pain. Monsieur de Lapparent n'avait pas que ça à faire, et de toute façon, rien n'empêcherait ce voleur de réitérer son acte – peu importe s'il restait emprisonné un jour ou un an. Le policier ne pensait pas que les hommes pouvaient changer, et malgré l'air encore enfantin de son prisonnier, il savait pertinemment que son cas était voué à l'illégalité, comme beaucoup d'autres mendiants de Paris.

Ce fut donc en soupirant qu'il tourna la clef dans la serrure de sa cellule, et qu'il le laissa partir. Cependant, alors que le vaurien se trouvait à mi-chemin de la porte du cabinet de police et de sa liberté, il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau d'un air intrigué :

— Qu'est-ce donc ?

Il suivit son regard, qui tombait sur la pile de dossiers de meurtres qu'il avait classé par dépit il y avait de cela plusieurs semaines. D'un ton toujours aussi sec, sa voix claqua :

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant file, à moins que tu ne veuilles retourner de là où tu sors !

Mais l'adolescent ne détachait pas ses prunelles des papiers, et monsieur de Lapparent ne sut pas si c'était par automatisme ou audace qu'il se rapprocha d'un pas de son bureau.

— N'as-tu donc rien entendu ? répéta-t-il d'un ton plus fort. Hors de ma vue !

— Ce sont des dossiers de meurtres ?

Décidément, ce vaurien ne perdait rien pour attendre. Ce dernier ignorait totalement ses menaces, et osa même se servir d'un des documents pour l'observer – mais cela ne servait à rien, le policier aurait juré qu'il ne savait pas lire. Désormais profondément agacé, l'officier s'avança de l'autre côté du bureau, et arracha des mains du voleur le papier pour le replacer sèchement sur la pile, avant de pointer du doigt la sortie :

— Pour la dernière fois, sors d'ici et tâche de ne pas revenir, ou ton châtiment sera bien pire qu'une simple nuit en prison.

Cette fois-ci, le garnement fila sans demander son reste, et le ministre de la police se passa une main sur le visage. Il s'assit dans sa chaise comme toujours, et ferma les yeux.

Oh, il espérait tant que cette journée passe vite, pour qu'il puisse enfin dormir.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, après plusieurs rixes de rues et vols sans coupables, monsieur de Lapparent sentit la fatigue assommer son corps dès qu'il vit Vidocq repasser la porte de son cabinet de police, accompagné d'un de ses soldats le tenant fermement par les épaules.

Un tour de clef, quelques félicitations envers son subordonné et un regard noir plus tard, Vidocq se retrouvait à nouveau derrière les barreaux, et le ministre de la police se laissait tomber sur sa chaise, écrasé par la lassitude que ce gamin lui procurait.

— Alors, pour combien de temps suis-je ici ? demanda l'objet de son épuisement d'un ton guilleret.

— Tais-toi, vermine.

Un silence passa, et le chef de la police crut avoir enfin trouvé la paix. Lentement, il ferma les paupières.

— Depuis combien de temps ces dossiers s'entassent-ils sur votre bureau, monsieur ?

— La ferme, lâcha-t-il sans prendre le temps de rouvrir les yeux. Cesse de m'embêter et pense plutôt à tes actes dépravés qui t'amènent ici.

— J'ai tout mon temps pour y penser, au vu des jours que je risque de passer dans votre prison.

L'insolence de ce gamin lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Lui qui avait fait face à plusieurs criminels recherchés et des dizaines de récidivistes pervertis jusqu'à la moelle, il ne comprenait pas comment un adolescent effronté pouvait tant le toucher. Excédé, il releva la tête et le fusilla du regard :

— Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant aux meurtres, petit ? N'en as-tu pas déjà commis, au vu de tes récidives ?

L'espace d'un instant, le commissaire crut que sa question allait lui clouer le bec et qu'on cesserait de l'embêter. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le visage de l'adolescent se métamorphosa complètement : d'un air joyeux et détaché, celui-ci passa à une expression outrée, sombre, qui s'installa sur ses traits comme une ombre menaçante alors qu'il décochait sans ciller :

— Monsieur, loin de moi l'idée de me salir les mains et de plonger un peu plus notre ville dans l'anarchie.

— Alors que fais-tu, en volant les autres citoyens ?

En un éclair, Vidocq avait regagné son allure insouciante, déstabilisant le policier plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… Et de toute façon, en étant ici, je suis bien mieux nourri.

Sur sa dernière phrase, il laissa même un sourire éclairer son visage ; puis, il reprit d'un air intéressé :

— Et donc, ces dossiers… ?

Monsieur de Lapparent soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de lutter, il voulait juste que cet imbécile le laisse tranquille.

— Ce sont tous les cas de meurtres recensés et non résolus, datant d'il y a une semaine. Personne n'a pu les classer.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je t'en pose, des questions ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Un ange passa, et une question franchit subitement les lèvres de l'adolescent :

— Ces meurtres, c'était à vous de les résoudre ?

Le commissaire se crispa. Encore une fois, il lui jeta un regard noir, mais il aperçut les sourcils froncés du prisonnier à travers les barreaux, tandis qu'il réalisait lentement :

— Vous… Vous n'avez même pas daigné y jeter un coup d'œil, alors qu'ils sont à votre charge…

Le ministre de la police commença à se méfier : le ton soupçonneux et rempli de rancœur dans les mots du jeune détenu à son égard n'annonçait rien de bon, et il n'aimait pas qu'on lui manque de respect.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire à un vaurien comme toi, hein ?

Vidocq sembla outré qu'on lui pose la question, mais passa outre la demande pour insister :

— Pourquoi fuyez-vous votre travail ?!

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, petit.

— Ce sont des meurtres ! Des gens ont tué ! Vous ne pouvez pas les ignorer comme de simples banalités !

Un poing claqua sec sur le bureau, et sous la surprise du geste, le gamin sursauta. Monsieur de Lapparent n'avait pas pour habitude de bouger brusquement : il gardait toujours cette allure lourde et nonchalante, se contentant de hausser la voix avec ses prisonniers quand ceux-ci allaient trop loin. Mais à l'entente de l'exclamation de Vidocq, le commissaire se sentit attaqué, et comme d'habitude en présence du vaurien, il venait de perdre son sang-froid sans s'en rendre compte. Les mots filèrent de sa bouche comme du venin, secs et froids :

— Écoute-moi bien, _Vidocq._ Ce n'est pas la première et ce n'est certainement pas la dernière fois que des gens se feront tuer à Paris, encore moins dans cette période crasseuse qu'est la Révolution actuellement. Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un gamin paumé, et en ce qui me concerne, je suis fatigué de cette ville. Je veux juste que mes prisonniers la ferment et purgent leur sentence comme il se doit.

C'était la première fois que monsieur de Lapparent prononçait le nom de Vidocq. Le susnommé cilla, apparemment déjà habitué aux surnoms dévalorisant que lui donnait l'officier. Ce dernier l'observa, satisfait d'avoir enfin pu le réduire au silence, et balaya d'un regard désintéressé les documents retraçant les crimes de la semaine.

— Et pour ces dossiers, ce n'est pas par mauvaise foi si je suis incapable de les résoudre.

Un silence froid régna dans la pièce peu après cette déclaration, et s'il pouvait voir l'air dépassé de Vidocq, il n'en fut même pas touché. Le ministre de la police se contenta de fermer les yeux, et de laisser à nouveau cette fatigue immuable engourdir son corps, en espérant que ce gamin cesse définitivement de l'embêter.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois qu'Eugène François Vidocq faisait des allers-retours impétueux en prison, _sa_ prison, au grand dam de monsieur de Lapparent. Dès qu'il sortait, c'était pour se faire emprisonner à nouveau, sans jamais se départir de son habituelle verve qui sortait par les yeux du capitaine de police. Plusieurs soldats commençaient à bien connaître le visage du vagabond, et si ce dernier continuait ainsi, le ministre devrait se résoudre à l'envoyer ailleurs – il n'aimait pas que les rumeurs viennent entacher sa réputation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le gamin s'entêtait tant à se laisser arrêter, parce que le commissaire savait que ce dernier avait les capacités pour échapper à plusieurs de ses hommes. Le garnement n'était pas un imbécile ; il l'avait appris à ses dépens, et même si cela lui faisait honte de l'admettre, le vaurien n'était pas un bête paysan qui acquiesçait à tout va comme il l'avait pensé : ce dernier avait un éclat vif dans le regard dès qu'il entrait dans sa prison, pour poser avidement les yeux sur sa pile de dossiers de meurtre – toujours inachevée.

Cela embêtait profondément le ministre. Lui qui ne demandait qu'à se reposer sur sa chaise se retrouvait avec un passager quotidien, et ce dernier ne lui laissait jamais une once de répit. Il lui parlait constamment, et si ses ordres concernant le silence finissaient par être entendus à la longue, la simple présence bouillonnante de l'adolescent suffisait à l'épuiser mentalement. Et Dieu savait à quel point d'ordinaire était-il déjà _fatigué_.

Puis, un jour, un homme se présenta dans son cabinet, alors qu'il incarcérait – pour la troisième fois du mois suivant – Vidocq avec lassitude.

Et tout changea.

L'homme, répondant au nom d'Arno, vint lui proposer ses services. Bien sûr, il avait refusé au début – son honneur de ministre ne flanchait pas si facilement – mais il avait fallu que Vidocq s'en mêle. Le gamin évoqua les meurtres, les dossiers non résolus, parce qu'évidemment, il _fallait_ que ce garnement des rues parle. À contrecœur, il avait accepté la requête d'Arno, et si cela n'avait pas été pour le mérite à récolter sans travailler, il n'y aurait même pas songé. Et dès lors, tout avait basculé.

Le regard de Vidocq avait changé, et si monsieur de Lapparent eut du mal à déceler pourquoi au début, il finit par comprendre que cette lueur exaltée dans les yeux de l'adolescent était bel et bien de l'espoir. Un espoir virevoltant, qui dansait dans ses prunelles avec son habituelle insouciance, et le gamin attendait fébrilement la venue d'Arno chaque matin. Ce dernier se montrait à intervalles réguliers, mais à chaque fois qu'il venait prendre des renseignements auprès de Vidocq, le ministre se renversait sur sa chaise et fermait les yeux – il se méfiait de cet homme, de sa capuche remplie de soupçons et de son allure de félin à la recherche d'une proie. Du moment que le travail si fatiguant était fait à sa place, il s'en fichait. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de s'intéresser aux coupables, lâchant quelques remarques sur les meurtriers enfermés derrière les barreaux, près de la cellule attribuée de Vidocq. Mais ce n'était que des phrases lancées çà et là en espérant voir Arno sortir de sa prison au plus vite, pour qu'il puisse à nouveau endormir réellement ses sens.

Un jour, Vidocq mentionna un cas qui l'intéressait peu – mais l'enthousiasme avec lequel le vaurien en parla l'interpella néanmoins :

— On a trouvé une femme empoisonnée dans une ruelle proche de la berge, près des Invalides. Cette affaire s'annonce corsée, mon ami !

Arno avait acquiescé pour filer comme le vent, en bousculant quelques personnes au-dehors sur son passage. Un silence régna dans le cabinet, et puis, monsieur de Lapparent ne daigna même pas relever la tête pour lancer à voix haute, sans se soucier des autres détenus présents dans la petite prison :

— Comment fais-tu pour savoir ce qui se passe dans cette ville en sortant si peu de ta cellule, hein ?

Il ouvrit un œil juste à temps pour voir que Vidocq le regardait de façon perplexe, apparemment peu attendu à voir le commissaire engager de lui-même la conversation :

— J'ai… Plusieurs contacts. Et le fait que je m'intéresse à cette ville doit jouer pour beaucoup également.

Le sarcasme dans la dernière phrase du vaurien n'échappa pas au ministre, qui condescendit enfin à se redresser sur sa chaise, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux d'un air sincèrement curieux :

— Tu sais bien que résoudre quelques meurtres n'empêchera point de nouveaux de se produire ?

— C'est pas ma façon de voir les choses.

La réponse fusa fermement, comme si le gamin le défiait de le faire penser autrement.

Si monsieur de Lapparent trouvait d'ordinaire ces jeux d'esprit horriblement _fatiguant_ , d'autant plus s'il était question de le faire avec des prisonniers, le fait que Vidocq ne dévoile pas entièrement ses pensées ne faisait que l'intriguer un peu plus. Pour la première fois, le commissaire avait envie de s'intéresser au gamin derrière les barreaux, et s'il lui fallait jouter avec les mots pour en apprendre plus, alors ainsi soit-il.

— Je t'en prie, fais-moi voir ta vision des choses, lâcha-t-il tout aussi sarcastiquement. Je suis sûr qu'un gamin comme toi a dû en avoir, de l'expérience dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Vidocq resta silencieux un moment, comme pour choisir ses mots, avant de frapper sans hésitation :

— Si on commence à se désintéresser de tout, quand bien même Paris est ensevelie sous l'anarchie, c'est la porte ouverte à tant d'autres problèmes. Résoudre des meurtres n'empêchera pas d'autres de se produire, mais j'aurais au moins sur la conscience d'avoir écarté un individu dangereux de la société, au lieu de le laisser vivre sans qu'il ne soit inquiété de ses crimes et ne se repente devant la justice. Je crois en un monde meilleur, et c'est pas en laissant les vices se perpétuer sous prétexte que tout est déjà pourri que l'on va avancer.

Les prisonniers dans la cellule adjacente de l'adolescent s'étaient tus, spectateurs cupides d'action attendant la réponse du commissaire avec avidité. Pour enfoncer définitivement le clou, Vidocq déclara sans pitié :

— Et moi, je suis pas encore assez _fatigué_ pour tout laisser passer.

Monsieur de Lapparent se raidit, encaissant la pique sans ciller – allons bon, il n'était pas aussi frêle face à un simple vagabond des rues. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui : il se repencha en arrière, et ferma les yeux. Les mots de l'autre ne l'atteignaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Peut-être était-ce là le fameux espoir de la jeunesse, mais lui l'avait perdu depuis trop longtemps ; il était délavé, le vieux chiffon trop longtemps utilisé par la vie, et si auparavant, il était motivé pour pousser le gamin à bout, sa déclaration le rendait à présent complètement amorphe. Il voulait dormir, oublier ces mots futiles et ce monde délaissé. Un soupir lui échappa, et il répondit d'un ton nonchalant :

— Tu t'attireras des problèmes en pensant comme ça, Vidocq…

Un instant avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil, il arriva à percevoir sa réponse.

— On verra bien.

* * *

Arno ne venait plus.

Cela faisait une semaine que monsieur de Lapparent observait Vidocq tourner dans sa cellule, s'arrêtant pour agripper ses barreaux de temps à autre. Le vagabond scrutait avec espoir la porte du cabinet ouverte, et regardait à travers l'encadrement les centaines de parisiens et leur brouhaha constant passer dans les rues. Le ministre le voyait chercher la capuche familière de l'homme avec dévotion, et ses phalanges crispées sur les barres en fer de sa prison prouvaient plus d'une fois la tension à laquelle il était soumis depuis sept jours.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours également que leur discussion sur les motivations de l'adolescent avait eu lieu. Le policier avait fini par faire une croix dessus, concédant que Vidocq ne serait jamais d'accord avec lui sur la justice : lui était trop las pour expliquer à ce gamin trop naïf comment le monde fonctionnait vraiment. De toute façon, pourquoi s'accrochait-il encore au cas désespéré de ce vaurien, qu'il savait pertinemment voué à l'échec depuis le premier pas qu'il avait esquissé dans sa prison ? Monsieur de Lapparent se posait souvent la question lorsqu'il déambulait dans les méandres de son esprit soporifique, mais il n'arrivait jamais à trouver la réponse – et en plus de l'énerver, cela le fatiguait d'autant plus.

Vidocq avait déboulé dans son cabinet mais n'en repartait pas, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. L'adolescent était déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et si ses séjours en prison tenaient plus de la survie qu'autre chose – au moins, on le nourrissait quand il était derrière les barreaux –, le commissaire le soupçonnait de pouvoir s'en aller dès qu'il le pouvait. Il avait feuilleté son cas, pendant ses rares moments de motivation : sans surprise, il avait constaté que le voleur s'était échappé à de multiples occasions des prisons dans lesquelles il était allé – mais jamais de la sienne, constata le ministre, malgré ses allers-retours incessants dans sa cellule.

Et cette obsession pour Arno de la part du gamin des rues ne faisait que lui taper un peu plus sur les nerfs. L'homme s'était présenté dans son cabinet pour ses services, en échange d'une arme provenant du coffre du ministre, mais Vidocq s'attendait-il réellement à ce qu'il fasse ainsi éternellement ? Pensait-il vraiment passer sa vie à envoyer un homme sur le terrain pour résoudre des crimes alors que lui-même se trouvait derrière les barreaux ? Cette naïveté, couplée à cet espoir inébranlable et ridicule allait le détruire. Le policier se doutait qu'un jour, Arno finirait par repartir : l'homme n'allait pas passer sa vie à résoudre des enquêtes quand le sang d'inconnus maculait son uniforme, et si monsieur de Lapparent en avait eu la volonté, il aurait pu lui-même le faire incarcérer, ne doutant pas que l'assassin trempait dans des affaires bien plus noires.

Sauf qu'apparemment, Vidocq ne pensait pas qu'un jour Arno pourrait se lasser de lui, les enquêtes paraissant bien plus vitales aux yeux de l'adolescent qu'autre chose. Et cela ne faisait qu'exaspérer un peu plus le policier, qui avait le droit d'observer le gamin tourner en rond dans sa cellule comme un lion de cirque dans sa cage. Il avait envie de lui donner un soufflet pour lui remettre les idées en place, lui faire réaliser qu'Arno ne viendrait plus, qu'il pouvait se résigner et comprendre que tant qu'il ne changerait pas de comportement, il resterait là à croupir dans cette prison. Il avait envie de lui parler – lui, avoir _envie_ de parler ! – pour lui faire comprendre que c'était vain, qu'il était jeune et qu'il devait arrêter avec ses obsessions pour la justice qui ne le mèneraient nulle part.

Mais monsieur de Lapparent ne fit rien de tout cela. Il se tut, comme d'habitude, et se remit à dormir.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsque Vidocq ne fut plus dans sa cellule au petit matin qu'il regretta de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, monsieur de Lapparent contempla la geôle vide de ses grands yeux écarquillés, avant de se tourner aussitôt vers la deuxième, où deux autres prisonniers se trouvaient incarcérés :

— Où est-il ?! tonna-t-il en portant la main à la garde de son épée dans une tentative d'intimidation.

Les prisonniers se trouvaient justement être ceux qu'Arno avait incarcérés à l'aide de Vidocq auparavant, et la constatation n'en était que plus saisissante. L'un d'eux, un fou ne cessant de se rouler par terre en grattant cette dernière de ses ongles, ne lui répondit pas ; mais l'autre, une femme habillée plutôt richement, lâcha de mauvaise foi :

— Il a filé.

— Comment ?

La question avait fusé instinctivement, et pour la première fois, monsieur de Lapparent se rendit compte qu'il était _inquiet_. Lui, inquiet envers la vermine qui avait passé le seuil de son cabinet de police il y a deux mois ! La révélation le fit tressaillir, et l'envie urgente de se rendormir pour oublier tout cela le tenta de plus belle.

Sauf qu'un nom l'empêchait d'aller se rasseoir dans sa chaise. Eugène François Vidocq. Pauvre gamin des rues, à la perspicacité incroyablement vive, aux connaissances étendues de la ville de Paris, et à l'espoir irrévocable.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, l'adrénaline venait remplacer la fatigue dans ses veines.

— J'en sais rien, moi ! Vous pensez qu'on reste éveillé, la nuit ?

La réponse de la jeune bourgeoise le rendit étrangement en colère. Sans réfléchir, il sortit son sabre de son fourreau dans un bruit caractéristique, ôtant un hoquet de peur à la femme en face de lui, qui recula derrière les barreaux :

— Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! tempêta-t-il en agitant son arme comme si cela aurait pu faire avancer les choses.

Seulement, la prisonnière ne répondait pas, trop choquée par le comportement soudain et si agressif du policier qu'elle avait tant vu dormir sur sa chaise pendant son travail. Un instant passa, et subitement, une voix tremblante et dévergondée sortit de la cellule :

— Moi, j'sais c'qui s'est passé.

Monsieur de Lapparent fit dériver son regard, là où le fou s'était soudainement accroupi, se tordant les mains avec un sourire de dément dévoilant ses dents jaunes :

— L'est parti en croch'tant sa serrure, comme ça, pouf ! Et avant d's'en aller, il a pris un d'vos papiers au hasard. Et pouf ! Disparu dans la nuit ! Pouf, pouf ! Ahahahah !

Emporté dans son délire, l'aliéné éclata de rire, tombant face contre terre. Dégoûtée par un tel comportement, la bourgeoise qui partageait sa cellule jeta un regard implorant au commissaire, le suppliant de la faire changer de cachot maintenant que le second n'était plus occupé. Mais ce dernier ne s'en préoccupa même pas, se précipitant sur son bureau en sachant exactement ce qu'il devait fouiller.

Sa pile de dossiers de meurtres.

Frénétiquement, il feuilleta les dizaines de pages poussiéreuses en les dévorant du regard ; mais évidemment, aucune ne lui revenait en mémoire – puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment daigné s'y intéresser. Oh, il s'était bien penché dessus à un moment ; mais dès qu'il bloquait et n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution, il préférait classer l'affaire, et chassait aussitôt tout indice concernant celle-ci de sa mémoire. À cet instant précis, il eut envie de se fustiger pour une telle paresse, et reposa sèchement les documents en faisant voler un nuage de poussière. Il n'aurait su dire quel dossier manquait parmi tous les autres.

Rapidement, il sortit au-dehors de son cabinet, interpellant l'un des gardes passant par-là. Son statut de ministre lui servirait bien à quelque chose, pour une fois. En quelques heures, la nouvelle d'Eugène François Vidocq s'étant échappé aurait fait le tour de Paris, et il n'aurait qu'à compter sur les centaines de gardes postés un peu partout dans la capitale pour espérer le dénicher – si le gredin n'avait pas déjà quitté la ville.

Quitter la ville. Le policier en chef chassa aussitôt cette idée folle de ses pensées : il connaissait Vidocq, il connaissait sa dévotion envers Paris, et jamais la perspective de quitter l'endroit qu'il désirait nettoyer de tout crime ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit.

Monsieur de Lapparent ne l'admettait pas à cet instant, mais il espérait plus qu'il ne savait.

Et quand il posa ses yeux sur sa chaise, ce ne fut pas l'envie de dormir qui le prit, mais celle de travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que Vidocq avait disparu. Plus personne ne se trouvait dans les geôles du petit cabinet de police, à part le ministre, dont la fatigue avait à nouveau engourdi le corps au fil des jours. Sa volonté s'était effritée dès la première semaine, et bientôt, c'était toute l'adrénaline que lui avait provoquée l'évasion du vaurien qui était partie en fumée. Monsieur de Lapparent redevenait comme avant : fatigué, épuisé par la vie, et son désespoir envers le monde toujours aussi croissant.

Il avait fini par laisser tomber les meurtres, une fois de plus. À quoi bon ? Si cela ne lui permettait pas d'entrecroiser la piste de Vidocq, son intérêt pour les crimes restait le même. La capitale sombrait de plus en plus dans le chaos, et il n'avait pas l'énergie pour aider la ville à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Non, lui ne l'avait pas… Mais Vidocq, si.

Le ministre laissa un soupir profond s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et se passa la main sur le visage. Il n'avait juste pas l'envie. Le gamin était arrivé comme un ouragan dans son cabinet, avait tout renversé – et l'espace d'un instant, ce dernier avait ravivé de ses souffles d'espoir la flamme éteinte de la volonté chez le policier – pour repartir tout aussi sec, laissant encore plus de désordre que lorsqu'il était entré. Monsieur de Lapparent ne savait pas pourquoi c'était ce gamin paumé qui avait réussi à le motiver pour reprendre ce qu'il aimait dans son métier ; il ne savait pas pourquoi cette vermine issue des entrailles de Paris avait réussi à chasser la dépression pendant quelques jours, alors qu'il se pensait inutile.

Un soir, alors qu'il ruminait sans cesse les mêmes pensées, et que la nuit commençait peu à peu à engloutir la capitale de France, monsieur de Lapparent se résigna enfin à se rendre l'étage pour prendre un peu de sommeil – comme si cela aurait pu lui être utile : depuis des années, il avait l'impression de se réveiller plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était en se couchant. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la porte encore ouverte de son cabinet de police pour la fermer d'un tour de clef, et pivota pour monter les escaliers afin de se rendre à l'étage. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller : épuisé, le commissaire s'effondra sur son lit, et ne prit le temps que d'éteindre sa chandelle avant de fermer les yeux.

Ce fut au milieu de la nuit que le policier rouvrit les paupières, réveillé par un tapage au rez-de-chaussée. Surpris, il reconnut le son caractéristique d'une porte qui claque, comme si quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans le cabinet ; et ce fut cette constatation qui le fit descendre en flèche les escaliers, la main portée à la garde de son épée.

Un « Qui va là ?! » lancé à la va-vite alors qu'il posait le pied au sol sembla taire tout bruit au sein de la petite prison. L'intrus semblait s'être décidé à être enfin discret, et le ministre eut beau tendre l'oreille aussi fort qu'il le voulait, il n'arrivait pas à entendre le moindre bruit pouvant trahir la présence du gredin. Par réflexe, il dégaina son arme, et lança d'une voix tonnante :

— Montrez-vous, nom d'un chien, avant que je ne vous réduise en charpie !

— Quel plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur de Lapparent.

Le susnommé se figea, pétrifié par le timbre de voix qui venait juste en face de lui et qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Soufflé, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une allumette être découverte, et en un instant, le visage de Vidocq, éclairé par une lampe à huile, se révéla à la lumière de cette dernière dans un sourire respectueux.

— Eh bien, on dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme, plaisanta-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi léger.

Emporté par le torrent d'émotions contradictoires qui venaient le frapper, le policier brandit brusquement sa lame, la faisant toucher la gorge du vagabond tandis que celui-ci reculait sous la surprise :

— Ho là, doucement !

— Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te trancher la gorge ici et maintenant, gronda le ministre d'un ton glacial.

Vidocq sembla surpris, mais ne se départir pas de son aura joviale ; à la place, il haussa les épaules et proposa gentiment :

— Parce que j'ai résolu une de vos affaires ?

La réponse le laissa sans voix, mais n'apaisa pas sa rage. Irrité, il le fit reculer un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur, et le vaurien se tendit sensiblement quand il sentit la pointe de la lame appuyer sur sa pomme d'Adam.

— Tu t'es échappé de ta cellule, vermine.

— C'est pas la première fois, constata faiblement l'adolescent en affichant un sourire crispé.

— J'ai lancé des gardes à tes trousses pendant plus d'un mois, pauvre chien !

— J'avais remarqué, merci bien.

Un silence passa durant lequel Vidocq sembla réaliser quelque chose, puis il lâcha d'un ton abasourdi :

— Attendez… Vous dites que vous vous êtes démené pour _me_ retrouver, alors que résoudre des crimes vous fatigue rien que d'y penser ?

Il s'attendit à le voir piquer une crise, s'indigner qu'il mette autant d'efforts pour retrouver un voleur alors qu'il ne daignait même pas s'occuper d'affaires plus importantes, mais monsieur de Lapparent ne vit qu'une réalisation touchée dans les prunelles du gamin qui balbutia, hébété :

— J'ai tant d'importance que ça, à vos yeux ?

— Ne dis pas de sottises, imbécile, répliqua froidement le commissaire en raffermissant sa prise sur la garde de son arme. Tu t'introduis chez moi en pleine nuit, et tu penses encore avoir de la valeur à mes yeux ?

— Parce que j'en ai eu ? insista l'autre comme s'il voulait absolument avoir la réponse.

— Arrête ces petits jeux immédiatement, Vidocq ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Un ange passa. L'adolescent inspira un moment, cherchant probablement ses mots, avant de pointer du doigt la lame du policier d'un air gêné. Ce dernier, méfiant, n'écarta son sabre que de mauvaise grâce, et aussitôt, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche du gredin, qui s'expliqua précipitamment :

— Je suis venu pour vous signaler que l'homme responsable du meurtre d'un des moines de l'abbaye de Saint-Gervais a été identifié, et qu'il se trouve présentement enfermé dans l'une des alcôves de l'église. Je pense que sa cellule tiendra la nuit, vous n'aurez qu'à envoyer des hommes le récupérer demain.

— Et cela justifie ton intrusion en pleine nuit ? souligna rudement le ministre en fronçant les sourcils.

Vidocq esquissa une grimace, et de sa main libre, il tendit un papier vers son ancien geôlier, tandis qu'il posait de l'autre la lampe à huile sur le bureau. Monsieur de Lapparent se saisit du document, qu'il reconnut comme étant le crime que Vidocq était parti résoudre, et ce dernier reprit doucement :

— Écoutez. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Malgré le regard froid et dur qu'il lui lança, l'adolescent continua :

— Je veux… Je veux juste rendre cette ville meilleure qu'elle ne l'est. Autorisez-moi à travailler sur vos enquêtes et j'aurais au moins le sentiment de faire avancer Paris.

La requête du vaurien le laissa abasourdi. Soufflé, monsieur de Lapparent se raidit, et en voyant sa réaction ébahie, le vagabond insista :

— Je peux aider ! J'ai des contacts, je connais les rues… Je me fiche de la renommée, je veux juste que vivre ici ne soit plus un enfer où l'on croise des cadavres à chaque coin de rue. Si vous voulez vous accaparer le mérite, faites comme bon vous semble !

— Penses-tu vraiment qu'il s'agit d'une question de popularité ?

La question qui vint couper les revendications de Vidocq était froide, lasse, comme son propriétaire. Surpris, le gamin se tut en haussant les sourcils, tandis que le policier rengainait son arme d'un geste fatigué.

— Petit, tu ne pourras pas sortir cette ville de l'anarchie dans laquelle elle s'est elle-même plongée. C'est _vain_.

— Non, non, vous avez tout faux. Quand Arno…

— Arno n'a participé à ton petit jeu que pour obtenir de l'argent et des armes venant du coffre de la police, répondit sarcastiquement le ministre.

— Je ne parle pas de ça, répliqua l'adolescent d'un air blessé – comme si la mention de l'homme qui avait ravivé son espoir avant de disparaître dans la nature faisait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs.

— Alors où veux-tu en venir ?

— N'avez-vous pas remarqué votre aura quand les crimes que vous aviez délaissés étaient résolus ? Ne voyiez-vous pas les gens vous contempler avec des yeux respectueux quand vous osiez quitter votre bureau ? Vous étiez un symbole. Les gens croyaient en vous. Ils se disaient « Monsieur de Lapparent, ministre de la police, député du Tiers-État, fait respecter la loi. Il remet l'ordre dans Paris ! ». Peu importe que ce n'ait pas été vous qui agissiez réellement : les gens avaient la foi en vous, monsieur. Et ils avaient l'espoir.

La tirade enflammée du jeune garçon le laissa sans voix. À cet instant, le gamin se tenait droit, les poings serrés, et sa volonté de fer jaillissait de sa bouche comme un torrent ; il ne l'avait jamais quitté des yeux, plongeait dans son regard avec une détermination incorruptible, un éclat dans ses prunelles faisant écho à la rage de la justice qui brûlait dans son esprit – à cet instant, son corps frêle et sale de vagabond semblait pouvoir supporter toute la pression qu'avait vécu monsieur de Lapparent au court de son métier.

— S'il vous plaît… Si moi, j'ai pu constater tout cela depuis ma cellule, mais que vous ne l'avez même pas remarqué en sortant dans la rue… Laissez-moi essayer. Laissez-moi vous aider.

La dernière phrase semblait transporter tellement de promesses, tellement d'espoirs que le policier n'avait jamais osé proférer de peur de sombrer à nouveau. Cette énergie qu'il n'avait plus, Vidocq lui proposait de l'aider à la retrouver, sans hésiter, pour la justice et l'égalité. Le gamin n'était pas noble d'apparence – mais il l'était de cœur, réalisa monsieur de Lapparent sans mot dire.

Il ne montra rien du séisme qui le traversa après les mots du plus jeune. Il se contenta de soupirer, comme d'habitude, en se passant la main sur le visage. S'ils avaient été en pleine journée, nul doute qu'il serait retourné sur sa chaise.

— Tu me fatigues, Vidocq…

Sa phrase sembla figer l'adolescent, croyant sûrement qu'il ignorait son appel ; mais en un instant, monsieur de Lapparent se tournait vers son bureau et prenait la pile de documents, pour la remettre entre les bras du vaurien qui restait pétrifié, apparemment déboussolé par ce qu'il se passait.

Un silence passa, et puis :

— … Mais fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas revenir dans ma prison si c'est pour passer derrière les barreaux.

À cet instant, il lui sembla que Vidocq s'illuminait ; le vagabond le contempla solennellement, avec plus de respect qu'il sembla ne jamais avoir porté à quiconque.

— On sait jamais si j'ai besoin de pain un jour, lâcha-t-il effrontément – cet affront si familier désormais.

En une seconde, le garçon disparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il avait crochetée, un sourire immense plaqué sur son visage, se fondant dans la nuit comme s'il s'agissait de son manteau. Et en le voyant partir, le ministre trouve enfin la réponse à la question qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête depuis que cet impertinent avait passé le seuil.

C'était le vaurien effronté qui s'était lui-même jeté en prison pour du pain, c'était le voleur qui avait exaspéré le policier avec ses rêves et ses espoirs si idylliques, c'était le gamin à l'esprit vif et saisissant qui le faisait réagir malgré sa fatigue du monde ; c'était Eugène François Vidocq.

Et c'était pour tout ça que Charles Cochon de Lapparent le laissait partir à chaque fois, tout en espérant qu'il revienne malgré tout.


End file.
